Misplaced
by SlytherinPrincess76
Summary: Becoming friends with a Slytherin was not on Remus Lupin's to-do-list, but life has a funny way of doing things. This friendship comes with consequences though; can they face them? This is a story of friendship, love, family and acceptance. Remus x OC.


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story, so I would appreciate any feedback you would like to give :) updates will hopefully be somewhat regular :) anyway, I hope you enjoy! - Pash x**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned or the hp world. I only own my oc Jacquelyn Elder and the plot.***

* * *

Remus Lupin was sat in his favorite window seat in the library, reading _Watership Down_ , when a shadow fell across his face making him look up in confusion. He thought he'd told the rest of the Marauders that he was going to be in the library for the majority of the day, knowing that this was the only way to get peace, as they would never step foot int the library unless absolutely necessary.

However, it wasn't his friends, instead it was a girl his age who he knew was from Slytherin; Jacquelyn Elder. Now as a Gryffindor this made him wary as to what she wanted. When she didn't say anything for a few seconds he raised a questioning eyebrow, prompting her to speak.

"Oh! Sorry, um do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is occupied." she asked quietly.

This was defiantly not what Remus was expecting, but never the less he replied just as quietly "Yeah, sure."

She nodded her thanks and sat down opposite Remus in the window seat, pulling out _To Kill A Mockingbird_ and started reading.

Remus noticed that she was reading a muggle book, but didn't say anything, not wanting to disrupt the somewhat comfortable silence they were sitting in.

After roughly forty five minutes of quiet reading, Jacquelyn spoke up "Remus?"

"Yes?"

"What's the Great Depression?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well your mum is a muggle right? So surely she taught you about all things muggle?"

Remus looked shocked; this is defiantly not what he thought today was going to be like.

"Well in September 1929, stock prices in America started to fall and by October that year the stock market had completely crashed throughout the world. Some economies started to recover by the mid-1930's, however in many countries the negative effects of the Great Depression lasted until the beginning of World War ||, which was 1939. It had devastating effects on rich and poor countries; personal income, tax revenue, profits and prices dropped, while international trade plunged by at least 50%. Unemployment in America rose to 25% and in some other countries as high as 33%. Cities were hit hard all around the world and construction was halted in many countries. Farming towns and rural areas suffered as crop prices fell by 60%. Facing a plummeting demand with few sources of jobs, areas dependent on mining and logging suffered the most." Remus explained, briefly feeling like he was doing a history presentation.

"Woah that's terrible... and all that really happened?"

"Yeah it is and yes, it all happened."

"They really should teach us more about muggle history in class! Maybe then those stuck up purebloods would have more respect for half-bloods, muggle-borns and their families!" Jacquelyn exclaimed.

"Wait... aren't _you_ a pureblood?" Remus asked confused.

"Well yeah, but I wish I wasn't."

"What do you mean?"

"My family are big believers on the whole 'pureblood supremacy' thing, whereas I think it's a load of bullshit! Who cares about blood status? It's all the same stuff in our veins anyway."

"If you believe that, then why were you placed in the _Snake Pit_ of all places?" Remus asked in disbelief.

"Trust me, I've been asking myself that question since the sorting hat said Slytherin at the ceremony. I kind of wish that I was placed in Gryffindor; you lot always look like you have so much fun! and you all stick together no matter what!"

"We do have a lot of fun, though that's mainly thanks to James and Sirius, and once you're announced as a Gryffindor you become family. For what it's worth, I think you would make a wonderful lioness."

Jacquelyn snorts in reply "Thanks Remus, but I don't think your friends would share your opinion of me."

"Hmm yeah you're probably right about that... Jacquelyn, can I ask you a somewhat personal question?"

"... Sure." She responded hesitantly.

"Do you have any friends in Slytherin?" Remus inquires softly.

"Oh... um no, I don't. I ah don't have _any_ friends really..." Jacquelyn replied quietly.

Remus's eyes widened "I only asked because I've never seen you with anyone... I didn't realise"-

-"It's okay, you didn't know." She interrupted.

"Still, this just won't do. Oh! I know, I'll be your friend. Congratulations, you have found yourself a new best friend!" Remus childishly exclaimed.

"Merlin's beard you are such a dork!" Jacquelyn laughed, "but thanks Remus, that sounds nice."

They smiled at each other and went back to their forgotten books, thinking that this was the start of an interesting friendship.

* * *

After finishing their books, they sat in that window seat for hours talking mostly about the Marauders and their antics, until Madame Pince came and told them that the library was closing and to head to their common rooms.

They continued to talk about various topics, including homework and exams, while making their way to Gryffindor Tower and the Dungeons.

When they got to the point in which they would have to go their separate ways, they were greeted with Sirius Black shouting out to Remus "Moony! Where in Godric's name have you been all day?"

"I told you all this morning at breakfast that I was spending the day in the library." Remus replied while rolling his eyes.

"I _told_ you two that he was in the library!" James Potter exclaimed to Sirius and the fourth member of the group, Peter Pettigrew.

"Whatever Prongs. I think the real question here is; why is Moony hanging out with a _snake_?" Sirius raised a disbelieving eyebrow at Remus.

"Look, she's not a snake okay? In fact she's nothing like them at all, she shouldn't of been placed in Slytherin in the first place! If you judge her before getting to know her because of the house she's in or her blood status and family, then you are just as bad as them!" Remus whisper shouted, noting ther late hour and not wanting to alert any professors that they were in the corridors, "Just trust me, okay?"

"Okay Moony, we'll trust you on this, but that doesn't mean we trust her." James, tired from a day of pulling pranks, decided.

"Thanks Prongs, oh don't look so grumpy Padfoot. Anyway, we should all get to our common rooms before we get caught out of bed at this hour." Remus said in what the others dubbed his 'parent' voice.

"I didn't realise it was this late! Goodnight boys, and Remus? Thank you for today." Jacquelyn, who the others briefly forgot was there, quietly spoke up.

"It was nothing really, goodnight Jacquelyn." Remus replied just as softly.

Ignoring Sirius, James and Peter, Jacquelyn gave Remus a short but meaningful hug and then was on her way to her dorm room down in the dungeons.

Smiling and blushing slightly, but paying no attention to the looks on the other Marauders faces, Remus turned to them and exclaimed "Right lads, bed time!"


End file.
